The Pros and Cons Of Breathing
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Roxas' brother,Sora,disappeared by some assassin's who had some matters to deal with their father. Roxas was the only one who escaped now Roxas is in deep trouble and will need all the help he can get surviving and finding brother. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Sora is like any other boy, out going, spiky hair and up to date clothes and siblings. Though unlike any other boys Sora is the heir to the Kingdom of Hollow Bastion. Sora's parents had died just before giving birth to their youngest son, Roxas. The mother died in labor and the father murdered. Sora happen to be three at the time of his mothers death, he could remember his father coming out of the room with red eyes, Sora figuring that they were happy tears came over and hugged his father in pure joy.

His father just pulled him into a hug and didn't let go for the longest time then finally telling Sora the news. Of course Sora was angry and blamed it on his new brother, he got scolded for thinking such things and was told it was their own fault for his mother was not ready for another child.

Finally, after a few months Sora accepted that his mother wasn't going to come back.

**--- Later ---**

Now it was two more months till little Sora's 7th birthday and had planned on having a party with just his four-year-old brother Roxas and his father some time soon. Though little did Sora know that his father wouldn't be attending the party.

Roxas giggled as Sora poked his nose. "Hehe, don't worry Roxy, father will be here soon and we will have fun!" Roxy just stared blankly at Sora and the brunet stared back.

"Oh! you don't say?" Sora giggled " Well I think that we should sneak a piece of cake since father is going to be late in his study room again." Roxas nodded and eyed the cake hungrily. Sora smiled, stood up and walked over to the cake and cutting a slice. "Roxy you can have the first piece, I'd feel selfish if I took it, even if it is my birthday."

Roxas grinned a toothy grin and reached out for the cake. Sora set it down and cut himself a slice before going back down to sit beside Roxas.

"Now Roxy, you know you can't use a fork yet." Sora took the fork away before Roxas could grab it. "I'm flattered you want to try but father would be furious if he found cake on the floor. We don't want the maids to be mad either do we?" Roxy just stared and held out his hand. Sora rolled his eyes. "So demanding. Fine." Sora handed Roxy the fork and Roxy dug it in the cake and then successfully took a bite.

Sora put both his thumbs up in approval then began to eat his own dessert. They ate in silence for a while till the light abruptly went out and the siren sounded loudly throughout the castle. Sora threw it fork down, grabbed Roxas bridal style, who tried to protest but Sora held him tight to where he just let him carry him.

Sora kicked the doors open and ran down the hall down towards the room to the end of the hallway. As Sora ran he wondered where all the maids, butlers and security were but stopped running and thinking at the siren went off. Roxas was about to open his mouth to tell he wanted down but Sora shushed him.

"Roxy, you've got to be quiet understand?" Roxas nodded and Sora began to walk the opposite way towards his father's study. Sora stopped a few feet of the door feeling like something wasn't right. He carefully stepped up to the door which was cracked open a bit and peaked inside almost gasping as what he say.

"Hurry up and let's get out of here." The one with silver hair said. He didn't look any older than Sora himself.

"I know you want to go, Riku, but we have to rid of the two other brats first." The man with a girly complexion and long blond hair commented as he pulled his sword out his fathers back making him fall to the floor in a pool of blood.

"Right. Where do we look first?" The one apparently named Riku asked.

"Well today is Sora's birthday party so I would suspect they are in the ball room." Riku nodded. "We better hurry or Marluxia will come himself."

"Yes and we wouldn't want that would we?" The blond man said eyeing Riku skeptically.

"Don't pester me on my first day."

"Then don't screw up."

Sora jerked as Roxas sneezed almost dropping him. Sora panicked as he heard them run towards the door and dashed down the hallway.

"Roxas I told you to be quiet." Sora hissed

"I cowldn't hwold et." Roxas whined and Sora covered his mouth.

"Don't let them get away!" Sora turned and saw the two running after them and quickened his pace. Knowing he couldn't go to the room at the end room to hide he had to either right or left. Sora sharply turned to the left and then turned right then a left successfully losing them until he heard a gun shot and Roxas screamed at the loud scary noise. Sora heard the two run closer.

Sora took a left and opened one of the closet doors and put Roxas in a box that was in there. "Roxy, please, please be quiet, I promise I will be back for you, just wait here till I call for you, answer to no one else. Stay hidden" Sora pleaded as tears formed in his eyes. It was like Roxas understood exactly what was happening and nodded and hunched down in the box staying silent. Sora smiled "Good boy, Roxy." Then Sora closed the door and not a few minutes later he heard gun shots.

Roxas jerked awake nearly screaming from the nightmare. It had been nearly thirteen years since that day his father died and Sora went missing, he was now sixteen years old, and wasn't over the dreams yet. Even though he was four at the time he could remember everything that had happened that day. Though someone did eventually get rid of them by calling many guards and soldiers it still scared and haunted Roxas.

He had been to multiple therapists, shrinks, whatever you want to call them and nothing had worked. They couldn't make the memories, dream or reality of it all go away. He was told to accept it and move on as heartless as that has sounded he knew they were right. Roxas knew he had to move on sometime, he had but not fully

Roxas blinked out of his thoughts looked over at the clock and sighed, 6:32. The usual time he woke up after one of those dreams. Since we was awake and knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he might as well get up. He stood up and then walked over to his closet to pick out something to wear.

His clothes consisted of fancy clothes to impress important people or for special occasions, he walked further into his closet to pick out something more casual since he didn't plan on having anyone of importance or an occasion come up.

Roxas grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a checkered belt, and black shirt with a small off white checkered vest that stopped at the middle of his waist. He pulled out some white socks and then checkered Vans. Yes, Roxas loved anything checkered if you really couldn't tell.

Roxas threw his nightclothes into a hamper, turned off the closet light and shut the door. He straightened out his outfit then opened up the curtains to let more light shine in. Roxas stared outside for a moment before turning away and heading out of the room.

He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where some of the chiefs, maids and servants were busy at work. Some had stopped and greeted their prince good morning before returning to work. Some just couldn't stop because they were on a tight schedule and couldn't miss a single second, Roxas understood.

He slipped past the kitchen and into the dining area and looked around, breakfast wouldn't be served until eight so he had find something to occupy himself until then. Roxas walked out of the room and into the hallway deciding on where to go. Roxas continued down the hall and stopped at one of the doors and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Came a soft girl's voice from behind the door. The door opened and the girl smiled. "Oh Roxas, good morning." She spoke softly.

Roxas smiled back "Good morning, Namine. I didn't interrupt you in anything did I?" Namine shook her head.

"No, I was just painting as usual."

"Can I see it?" Roxas asked and Namine beamed at the question.

"Of course!" She stepped back offering him into the room. Roxas walked in and looked around, the walls were filled with drawings, paintings and doodles that Namine had drawn or received over the years. Roxas saw one of the drawings and grimaced.

"You kept that one?" Roxas asked and Namine turned to see where he was staring at then smiled.

"Of course Roxas, you drew it for me."

"But it looks awful." It was a picture of him, Namine holding hands.

"We were kids, we couldn't draw any better."

"I still can't draw any better than that." Roxas joked and Namine giggled.

"Oh with practice you get better." Namine said as she went over to her painting. Roxas stared at the picture, he had liked Namine since he was little and still liked her. That's why he had drawn the picture to hint that he liked her but she obviously she didn't get it but cherished it anyway.

Roxas walked over to Namine who had resumed her painting. Roxas stared in awe.

"What is it?" Namine stopped and looked over at him.

"You don't know?" Roxas shook his head.

"It's the town, Roxas." Namine said.

"Oh...well...since the incident a few years ago I'm not allowed out of the gates remember?"

Namine frowned "Oh I'm so sorry, Roxas I forgot, I apologize."

Roxas smiled "Don't be sorry it's not your fault. I bet your paintings are better than the actual thing."

Namine blushed and turned back to her painting. "Now Roxas that's not true and you know it."

"But it's good, I doubt it looks better than your painting."

"Roxas-" Namine turned back around.

"How about dinner? Just the two of us?"  
Namine blinked looking confused "Huh?"

"Namine, I'm asking you on a date." Namine's jaw dropped and fumbled with her paintbrush making it fall to the floor. Roxas chuckled as Namine composed herself bending down to pick it up as did Roxas.

They both reach for it and their hands touch, Namine shyly pulled away and looked up to see Roxas' face merely inches from hers, she blushed furiously as Roxas leaned in and kissed Namine on the lips.

Roxas pulled away and then grabbed the paintbrush as they both stood up. Roxas handed her the paintbrush with a stunning smile and Namine gently took the paintbrush.

"I'd love to, Roxas." She smiled softly. Roxas leaned in about to kiss her again before the doors rudely burst open and some guards came in standing at attention.

The head of the guards stepped in front of everyone else. "Sir, we need you in the meeting room right now. It's very important." Roxas sighed and looked back to Namine who just smiled.

"We'll be going out, not here, I'll come by your room at six, alright?" Namine blushed and nodded as Roxas planted a kiss on her cheek and followed the guards to the meeting room to see what they needed to see him about that was so important.

* * *

**Okay this is one of my first big stories, other than Whoopsie or whatever it is now. This will probably be a SoRiku, AkuRoku (hint of NamRoku) and whatever else I wanted in through the time I am writing this story, _or you mention that you wanted added_. I'll find a way to fit it in. Gahhh plus I'm grounded from the computer but I can writing once n a while during school and another thing I'm going on vacation with no internet access unless the place we are staying at happens to have computers. Which I doubt that, but I will write it on paper then type it up later. Unfortunately regular paper doesn't have spell/grammar check so it will take longer to type it then spell/grammar check it (My grammar isn't all that great btw, I try to catch it).  
Well I'll try to update ASAP =]...................._Please Review. _**

**_~StarsAtMidnight29~  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright start talking." Roxas said as he entered the meeting room facing some of the top guards, soldiers and the commanders of the army. "I was in the middle of something important and this better be just as important." Roxas added as he sat down.

One of the commanders nodded. "It is, Your Highness. We all have been on the look out for these mysterious people who had murdered your father and your brother Sora. Even though we have been top in our security we figure it was time you have a personal body guard or guards, how ever many you desire."

Roxas seemed to ponder this. "You bring this up now. Have you seen something suspicious?"

Everyone stayed silent then the commander spoke up "Well, Sir, we believe that they would come back for you. There has been an increase in crimes this past year by an unknown source. We are just taking precautions, you understand." Roxas nodded.

"Yes, I do." Roxas stayed silent, looking down at the table lost in thought for a moment till he looked up. "Yes, I guess it is."

"We're not giving you a choice in the matter, Sir. It's a unanimous vote about all of us for this decision." Roxas blinked not expecting that but kept his nonchalant face.

"Alright. Do I at least get to pick my body guard?"

The Commander smiled and nodded "Of course, Your Highness." Roxas then stood up.

"Now, lets do it now. I have some matters to attend to."

"Uh, of course. What would your matters be?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Roxas snapped making everyone silent. "Let's just get this over with." The Commander nodded and dismissed everyone else before turning back to Roxas and leading him into a secluded room on the other side of the castle.

"All of these volunteered to work for you and some we just picked up and pulled out of the town." Roxas nodded as the Commander opened the door.

"Thank you Xigbar." Roxas smiled and walk in. The Commander, aka Xigbar was a very good friend of Roxas' and helped him during the time of his brother's disappearance. "You can just call me Roxas now." Xigbar nodded.

"I know, Lil Dude they are not much but it was the best we could find." Roxas skimmed over the people in the room with interest. " I would be your body guard but I have my own duties."

"I understand." Roxas looked over the people, most looked confused like they had not a clue why they were there. Others looked either, bored, impatient or very confident." One walked right up to Roxas.

"Yo." He grinned "My name is Reno."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the guy named Reno. He was really tall, had surprisingly bright red hair and looked very cocky. "Hi." Was all Roxas said, giving no hint he was interested for the Reno guy didn't look very strong just overly confident.

"You are probably thinking I'm overly confident and how could I be of any use to you? Well I guess you'd just have to give me a chance." He winked; walked away then sat down.

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked back around the room stopping at one specific person. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He had a yellow shirt that stopped just above his navel and a vest over it with a mixture of yellow, black and blue that stopped at the same place. We wore denim blue jeans with a loosely hung black belt; his silver hair down stopped at shoulder length and his bangs nearly covering his eyes.

Roxas studied him for moment feeling like he had seemed the guy before. He looked around the same age or maybe a bit older. He looked strong and confident but something about him seemed so familiar.

Roxas walked towards Xigbar. "I like two of these people here."

Xigbar blinked "You didn't talk to anyone other than that Reno guy."

"I know, I don't need to. I want Reno and him." Roxas pointed to the silver haired boy.

"Reno and Riku? You like the R's Roxas?" Xigbar chuckled. "Or is it cause they are both cute?" Roxas scowled.

"Course not. I've giving the Reno guy a shot and…Riku was it? Looks pretty strong."

Xigbar clapped his hands once and everyone looked up "Looks like out prince here has chosen. Reno and Riku." Reno pumped his fist in the air,

"That's awesome, yo!" Xigbar rolled his eyes and looked at Riku who hadn't moved.

"Come on, Riku." Riku opened his eyes and pushed off the wall and walked directly in front of Roxas and stared. Roxas stared back unsure what to do or day, Riku's green eyes felt menacing but instantly went away and he smiled stunningly and bowed.

"Hello, Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you." Roxas blinked then smiled.

"Reno, Riku, you better protect him at all costs, any of you not around Roxas while on duty and you'll be terminated, got it?"

Roxas just sweat dropped, Riku nodded and Reno laughed.

"Chill, yo! We won't let His Highness out of our sight. Will we, Riku?" Reno looked at Riku and the silver haired boy just nodded.

"Of course, Commander. Roxas will be safe in our hands, well mine at least." Riku smirked and Reno frowned.  
"Hey! I'm just as capable as you are!"

"Sure." Riku and Reno started to argue and Roxas grinned.

"Do they do this a lot?"

Xigbar shrugged "Dunno, I don't think they've met until now. I know Riku likes to tease and Reno likes to joke. Riku is serious most of the time so when he teases, play a long, he just trying to lighten the mood." Roxas nodded. "Alright you two stop bickering! Roxas here need is going somewhere and needs his body guards to calm down and protect him." Xigbar grinned then whispered "If you have any trouble with them tell me and I'll know 'em into line."

Roxas laughed "Alright Xigbar." Then walked out the door. The two stopped fighting, saw Roxas was gone then scrambled out to follow him. They finally caught up to Roxas and walked silently behind him.

Roxas sighed. That Riku guy seems to familiar, his name sounds so familiar but Roxas just couldn't place it, he didn't feel right. Maybe he was just being too paranoid about it all, he needed to trust him since Riku was going to protect him. Roxas saw out of the corner of his eye they were practically walking in a line, himself, Reno then Riku.

Roxas abruptly came to a stop Reno nearly knocking him over and Riku almost knocking Reno over. Roxas just smirked and turned around.

"Just keeping you on your toes." Riku smirked and Reno let out a exasperated sigh.

"Geeze, yo! Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have picked you then." Roxas said nonchalantly.

"Uh-"

"I'm kidding, dude." Reno smirked

"Knew that."

"Sure. Now listen, you can call me Roxas if you want, but only if we are alone since the others have to call me by my royal title. You really don't have to stand in a line and nervous, up tight, whatever the heck you are doing. You can relax I'm not gonna snap or kill you."

Reno just stared and Riku laughed. "Yes, Roxas."

Roxas smiled "Good. Get this also, I don't give a crap where you came from, if you were pulled out from your house randomly, I do not want to hear it. I feel bad for you if you did but really there's not a thing I can do about it."

Riku narrowed his eyes "Pretty heartless isn't it?"

Roxas shrugged "I hear complaints enough from people I don't wanna hear it constantly from my body guards. If you want to complain get it out now or forever hold your troubles, get fired or as Xigbar called it 'terminated'. Which I would make sure that didn't happen, though I still don't want to hear it. Get it out now." Roxas crosses his arms and waited.

No one said anything and Roxas nodded "Another thing, just because you are my body guards that doesn't mean I fully trust you."

"Of course we don't expect ya to, not yet anyway, right yo?" Reno turned to Riku.

Riku just stared like he had when he first approached then nodded "It's always good to be cautious-" Riku smiled and bowed "Though you can trust us Your High- Roxas." Riku stood up but kept the smile. Though the smile Roxas just couldn't help but feel uneasy around Riku.

Roxas nodded then walked a few steps before stopping at a door. "Here, I want to be alone. Namine isn't going to hurt me, she couldn't hurt me even if we wanted to." They both just stood as Roxas opened the door and closed it immediately.

Reno smirked and turned Riku. "Ooh girlfriend?"

"Defiantly." Riku came over and opened the door slightly to peak inside but closed it immediately then coughed. "Let's not interrupt. " Reno's eyes widened.

"Oh let me see! Oh let me see! " Riku flicked in between Reno's eyes making him stop his pleas.

"If you want to be useful go find someone who can bring me a bottle of water or something." Reno shrugged and began walking down the hall in hopes to find someone.

Riku watched Reno disappear around the corner, sighed and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. This was going to be too easy, Riku was hoping for something more complicated a challenge; he sighed again.

Well he'd have some fun first before actually getting to business. Riku looked over towards the room where Roxas and apparently his girlfriend were in, shook his head and hoped Reno would come back with a water bottle.

* * *

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the unbelievably short chapter. Ugh I'm trying to get in as much as I can before I leave for SC and I bet I'm making a load of mistakes D'x It makes me mad but I will correct it later. Promise!! Review Please!!!!  
**

**~StarsAtMidnight29~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Roxas bashing and language.

Roxas walked into Namine's room and slammed the door. Namine jumped then spun around flinging paint from her paintbrush everywhere.

"Oh Roxas you scared me." Namine frowned, "I'm so sorry for flinging paint on you."

Roxas smiled and looked at his clothes and knew they weren't going to come out. But he didn't care. "No it's really no problem, its not like I can't ask for another one."

Namine giggled and took a napkin and started to wipe off the paint of Roxas' face. While Namine was doing that Roxas was staring into her eyes, Namine noticed.

"Yes?"

"I think you have some on you too." Namine quickly looked on her dress or arms for something. "Here, let me fix it." Roxas leaned forward and pulled Namine into a long kiss. They parted from the kiss and Namine blushed wildly while Roxas just smiled.

"I know its short notice but I was wondering if you would be mine. Of course if you love me that way." Roxas added nonchalantly. Namine's eyes widened at the proposal.

"O-of course." Roxas grinned and began kissing Namine on the lips then moved down to her neck. Namine moaned a bit earning a blush across her face and Roxas smile. Namine let Roxas kiss her and backed her up till she her bed and fell back on it. Namine leaned up and kissed Roxas as if telling him it was alright before lying back down, and that's all Roxas needed.

**(Sorry no smexy love here, well, won't be anywhere. For one this is rated T not M and I don't write sex scenes. Read on :P)**

Roxas stared through the dark room at the sleeping Namine beside him and thought over what he'd done. One, he left his guards outside the room for hours no doubt they are on in what's going on. He has slept with Namine. He wasn't sure what he thought of that, he just felt…needy for a while there and didn't know what to do. That wasn't right to take it out on Namine because both of them just lost their virginity, well Roxas knew he just had.

He wasn't sure that was the best idea. What if he ended liking someone else? Nah. Not possible there was no one else in the castle he could possibly like, there really was no one else. Namine was the only one his age who he could legally date right now.

Roxas sat up and grabbed his pants and put them on then his shirt. He walked over to the table and wrote her a letter then put it where he had slept and quietly left the room.

"Well, well. Did Roxas have his fun?"

Roxas spun around but saw no one; he looked all around him but saw nothing.

"Hello?"

"You must really love her for having such hot, steamy sex like that." Roxas glared through the dark.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Ah, ah. Not yet dear Roxas." Came a different voice. "We will be back sometime soon. And you may see someone dear to you."

"Come out before I call security!" Silence. "Damn."

"Roxas!" Roxas turned around to see Reno running down the hall and stopped in front of him then beamed. "You're back! I already have your shower ready, yo." Roxas blinked then shook his head.

"Someone was talking to me."

"Yea, yo. I was!"

"No, when I came out of my room these people started talking to me. They said they'd be back." Reno paused looking very serious grabbed Roxas' wrist and dragged him down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"We have to tell Riku about this too and see what he thinks." Reno said as he shoved Roxas into the room and closed the door. Reno turned the lights on and then came a groan.

"What the hell, Reno! Turn out the damn fucking lights!"

"Ah Riku we don't talk like that when out Prince is present." Riku shot up out of bed and stumbling around before straightening back up glancing at Roxas, the clock, then Roxas again.

"It's four in the morning. Reason for getting me up?" Obviously Riku was not a morning person.

"Roxas has people talking to him."

"Oh I bet he did. He the Prince for the love of Gods! A lot of people talk to him!"

"No they weren't servants. They were people I'd never heard before, two of them, but they said they'd be back soon."

Riku was silent for a moment before rubbing his temples and mumbling curses under his breath. "You're sleeping in here tonight."

"But-"

"You can have my bed."

"No I can't-"

"Yes you can. I'll stay up and watch, I'm awake now anyway." Riku shrugged then smiled.

"Well…alright."

"Good. Now both of you in bed, I know one of you has to be tired." Riku smirked before stepping out and shutting the door.

Roxas shot a dirty look towards the door before getting in bed and turning out the light.

"Night, yo." Roxas didn't respond but was lost in thought of voices, the few words ringing in his ears. 'We will be back sometime soon. And you may see someone dear to you.' Someone dear to him. Sora was dear to him. Did they have Sora? Was Sora dead? Were they coming back for him now? All of that led to one word. "Shit."

* * *

  
"Marluxia, I can handle this. I'm just having some fun." Riku spoke out to the darkness. Footsteps could be heard coming closer and out stepped a small slate haired man.

" Marluxia is not a very patient person, Riku."

"I know, Zexion."

"You have one more day till Marluxia will be coming himself and from experience you won't want that now will you?" Riku remained silent. "Thought not. Consider Marluxia coming the first time a warning. Get to it." Zexion walked back into the shadows and disappeared. Riku slid down the wall and ran a hand through his hair. "Tomorrow it is then."  


* * *

"Gah! Roxas stop it! That-ah! Tickles! Hahaha!" Namine burst out into a fit of laughter as Roxas tickled her all over, stopped then planted a kiss on her lips. "Roxas…"

"Yea?" Namine was on the floor and Roxas was on op of her from when they were tickling each other.

"Tell me you love me." Namine whispered. Roxas remained silent and at that Namine sat up. "Roxas…it's been a almost a month since we got engaged and not once…have you said you loved me. Please Roxas, I just want to hear it." Namine begged. "Please."

Roxas enveloped her in a hug from behind. Roxas sighed inwardly, he did love Namine. But, something just didn't feel right. He almost couldn't bring himself to say it but he needed to giver her what she wanted. "I love you." Namine smiled.

"I love you too." Roxas smiled and kept her in the hug. It had been a month since they started dating and then a day later Riku went missing. He was sentenced by Xigbar to be executed if ever seen for leaving his position.

I argued long and hard about it with Xigbar but I lost. I didn't like Riku that much anyway but I didn't ever think he should be punished if left. I didn't blame him for leaving; I would run out of his mess too if I could.

"Don't worry, yo. I'll protect ya." Reno said as he saw the look on my face while walking down to my room.

I smiled, "Thanks, Reno. I…believe you."

"Good! I'll try to do better than that worthless Riku who run away when it got too tough for him." Reno joked and Roxas laughed then punched him lightly on the arm.

"Very funny. Now I have to go get changed, I'm meeting up with Namine for lunch in the town." Reno raised his eyebrows. "Oh are we now?"

"Yea Xigbar said I could. Plus we figured you needed to get out once n a while also." Roxas smiled and walked inside his room heading for the walk-in closet. "I'll be out shortly."

"Take ya time, yo. We're in no hurry." Roxas nodded before closing the door.

Roxas looked at his wardrobe and hummed to himself wondering what to wear. He picked out some loose blue jeans a black and white shirt with a band name on it. He took out a necklace with a large X on it a white and black ring and of course his Vans.

Roxas looked at himself in the body length mirror before approving. He had to look as normal as possible. He went over to his sink (yes he has a small bathroom in the closet) and started combing his hair. Roxas checked himself one last time; it was going to be perfect. Well, so Roxas thought.

Roxas, Namine and Reno walked through the castle gates and safely into the city without being noticed by the public. Roxas grabbed Namine's hand to keep her close and she smiled.

"Wah! Reno! Let go!" Reno laughed and took his hand off of Roxas' and held his hands up in defense as Roxas glared at him.

"Hey I was just trying to be nice," He winked then chuckled making Roxas huff then give smiled a small smile.

"Well that was nice of you, Reno, but I prefer to Roxas hold my hand." Namine giggled as she squeezed Roxas' hand. Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"Where do you want to eat, Namine? You know the places here better than I do." Roxas almost laughed at the irony. He ruled the place but didn't know a single thing about any of it. He was just there to keep things in peace…well…and be cause he was the last heir to it.

"How about…Strife's?" Reno grinned at that but didn't say anything and Roxas nodded.

"Sound good." As they walked Roxas couldn't help but feel uneasy, like he was being watched. Sure Reno was but it felt like someone was-

"Where here!" Namine said excitedly which pull Roxas out of his thoughts. He was probably being paranoid actually being out in the open. Reno opened the door; the three went in and were immediately greeted by a short, cheery, black haired woman.

**--- Roxas point ov view ---**

"Hi! Welcome to Strife's! I'm Yuffie and I'll be your waiter, lucky you!" Yuffie practically sang. Man was she perky and it was threatening to make me gag. There was silence and so Namine broke the tension,

"Three please." Yuffie nodded and literally skipped us to our table. We seated with Namine on one side and I on the other. Reno asked for a separate table so we could be alone.

I stared at the menu trying to figure out what I wanted. The cheese ravioli looked pretty good…I looked up to see Namine quietly looking over her menu. Reno came by a few seconds later and tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go visit someone here, don't get kidnapped, alright?" Reno laughed as he walked off to somewhere.

"He's really sweet." Namine said not looking up from her menu.

"Not when you have to spend every waking minute with him." Roxas joked and Namine smiled and closed the menu.

"I guess so."

"What are you getting?"

"The ham and mashed potatoes, you?"

"Cheese ravioli." Namine hummed and began to draw with her finger on the table so I looked around at the people.

"Roxas…" I looked back to see her with her hands in her lap and her eyes down. "Do-do you love me?"

I blinked, "Of course I do, why-"

"But do you really love me? Like enough still to spend the rest of your life with me?" I paused and remembered we were engaged. I heart skipped a beat as I looked down at the table and Namine sniffed.

"I do love you, but I think I proposed just a bit too soon. I mean don't get me wrong I-"

"I understand." Namine cut in. She stood up quietly and walked out the door; I jumped up and ran off to follow her completely forgetting about Reno.

"Namine! N-Namine stop!" I looked around and realized I had lost her. And what was even worse. I was lost. I franticly looked around for something that looked even remotely familiar but saw nothing. No Strife restaurant, no Namine and no Reno. I immediately cursed my self for just now remembering about Reno. He and Xigbar are gonna be soooo ticked. I decided to walk a random direction and hope I would get somewhere. Well of course I would get somewhere I was hoping that somewhere would be a Namine or a Reno.

I ended walking further making myself even more lost than I was before. It was getting dark and people were getting fewer and scarier. People were running around getting drunk and doing only the gods know what to themselves and each other.

I sighed loudly to myself as I stopped and sat on a near by bench. It felt like I had been walking for hours, which I probably was and really needed to rest. I watched the people walk by and then started to feel uneasy again. I looked around and to my far right by a small two story house sat a red haired man who resembled a lot of Reno. The weirdest thing was he was staring at me. He took a drag of his cigarette and just stared at me for an another second then looked away.

I looked away also and stood up. I needed to get out of here; I started to walk forward before someone caught my arm.

"Hey pretty boy." I looked up to see a drunk looking man, he was tall and had long silver hair that practically touched the ground. As I tried to pry out of his grip he glared down at me, a look that sent a chill up my spine. He laughed as he saw my face then bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I can show you something pretty." I twisted my face is disgust and struggled to get free.

"Let me go!"

"What's a cute little boy like you doing around here? Where's your mommy?" He breathed in my face, which smelled like beer; I coughed. "Heh you don't look like from your around here. I can show you around." I knew exactly what he had in mind and I spat in his face.

"You're sick! Let. Go. Of. Me!" I yelled as I tried to get away but he just laughed and started kissing me all over my neck. "S-stop!" He stopped then started to drag me towards one of the houses. I began to panic and attempted to kick and ended up kicking him where the sun don't shine and he dropped me and I landed to the ground with a thud.

"You little son of a bitch." He growled, composed himself before pushing me down on my back and sitting over me. "We can make this easy or hard. I don't mind either one but I doubt you want the hard way because that wont be pleasant." He stood up and kicked me hard in the gut making me cry out in pain. "Get up!" Tears streamed down my cheeks and I pushed myself up.

He grabbed a fist full of my hair and shoved me towards the door. I started to panic again and the man noticed because he grabbed my hair again and started pulling me. I looked around and saw people walking past not looking or bothering to help. Why wouldn't they help me?

"H-help." I tried to cry out but the man yanked my hair making a whimper come out instead. He dropped me in front of the door and glared at me which made me freeze.

"You're almost not worth it, but you're pretty so I'll keep you anyway." I glared, what was I? A dog?! I hissed as he kicked my stomach and opened his door and grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. He threw me to the ground and shut the door. He all over at me hungrily. "Finally." I closed my eyes and swung my fist making contact with his face.

I winced as the pain shot up through my hand I ignored it as I stood up and ran towards the door. I opened it and took one step out before I was tackled to the ground, my head was the first thing to hit the ground and I screamed in pain and my vision started to sway and blur. The man coughed but recovered quickly and pinned me to the ground.

"Fine if you want me to rape you out in the open then-Ah!" He hissed as he was hit over the head by something and fell over unconscience. I sat up, took a shaky breath and looked up to see who had saved me. It was the Reno look-a-like from earlier.

"Pedophile. Always preying on the small, cute, innocent ones." The red head shook his head and looked down at me frowning.

"Are you alright?" He extended his hand towards me and I started at it hesitantly. He smiled as he notice my hesitance.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt cha'." I reluctantly took his hand and he helped me to my feet. "Are you ok?" I paused for a moment then nodded. The guy stared at me for a few minutes before looking behind him and saw another man outside tending to his flowers.

"Hey, Marluxia, looky." The red head yelled and the other man turned around and looked around till his eyes landed square on me and stayed there, it sent a icy chill up my spine. He blinked, put his water bucket thing down and walked over beside the red head.

"Why, Hello." I started to feel nervous all of a sudden. The red head looked familiar in so many ways and the pink haired man named Marluxia was making me nervous. I shifted my gaze and backed away a bit.

"I should really be getting back to- uh- my house."

"Oh?" The pink haired man tilted his head. "We can escort you there." I shook my head.

"Uh, no thanks…I'm probably already in trouble I don't need to bring people with me. My parents might get the wrong idea when two older guys are following me home, I don't sleep around mind you." The red head smirked and tried not to laugh and Marluxia shook his head. A slight pause. Roxas then knew why it was familiar, the voice, Marluxia's voice was the same one from the mysterious one in the castle.

Roxas visibly paled and backed away. "Oh my god." I whispered. The red head frowned and looked at Marluxia but Marluxia kept his eyes intently on me. "I gotta go." I backed away and took off running. I ran as fast as my legs could go, I knew who they were. The voice, Marluxia's, the red head who was present when my dad was killed. His name is…Axel I think it was. I looked back to see the two following me. My heart raced as I took a sharp left turn and then a right ironically leading me down the side roads and down to the main roads. I could see the main road and knew they wouldn't dare follow me there. I was almost there when I saw a flash of red and then something caught my feet and I fell to the ground with a hard thud landing on my right arm.

I gasped in pain as I rolled off of it and it started to visibly swell, it was broken. I could hear footsteps slowly coming towards me, I tried to get up but was pushed by a foot forcing me onto my back. My vision was starting to blur from the pain in my chest, head, gut and arm.

I could feel the blood oozing back out of my head and everything started spinning. I could hear Axel and Marluxia's voice somewhere but I couldn't point out a direction everything spinning and blurry. I could feel myself being moved harshly around and a loud command before I closed my eyes and blacked out.

* * *

**Yea! I updated again before I left!!! Whoooooooooooo! Okay this chapter was planed on being longer but was not cut short due to the fact that I have homework and have to pack for my vacation! xD I actually got it in!!**

Okay I will have internet access and will be updating when I can. And!! Soon will some the Akuroku!! SoRiku later…sorry. -Cheers-  
So many mistake's.

Time to look for a Beta for this story lol. Well. Whoever is reading this and:

1. Is a Beta and can contact me through via email  
2. Wants to Beta me (duhh!)  
3. Awesome-sauce at finding grammar finding skills  
4. Awesome-sauce at finding spelling skills  
5. Likes this story  
6. Knows the characters personalities  
7. Likes Betaing with semi long chapters (will range from 2,000 – 3,000)  
8. (optional) Knows Tight Writing. Aka: Can help fix up my bad choices of words. Like having a long sentence when I could be using much less words. I'm currently learning that in English Comp. But I'm not getting anywhere. I try.  



	4. Chapter 4

I groaned as a sharp pain ran through the back of my head. I opened my eyes to total darkness, I moved my hands down beside of me to help me sit up but then realized they were tied above my head. I tried to think of the last thing that had happened but couldn't remember much. I went to lunch with Namine and…oh yea…nearly got raped and I found the killers/kidnappers. I sighed and hung my head.

"Reno is so gonna kill me."

"Nah, I don't think he'll be the one to do that." My head shot up at the voice.

"Who's there?"

"No one important, jut one of them that saved your life slash kidnapped you." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I frowned and hung my head back down, Axel, the red head. No use in pleading for my life, they were just gonna hold me ransom till they got their money then they would- my thoughts then got interrupted when I felt a hand lift my head up by my chin.

"What are you doing?" I did get an answer, just not in the way I was hoping for. Axel had kissed me. He pulled away and I heard him chuckle.

"Don't frown, it spoils that perfect face." He could see in the dark?

"How-" I didn't get to finish when I felt him pull something off my eyes. I opened my eyes then blinked trying to adjust to the dimly lighted room. It was sit by a few candles around me. I turned my eyes straight forward to see Axel staring at me as he had before in town. Town…I looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere, somewhere were no one is gonna find you." My heart pounded as he said those words and scooted closer. I would have scooted away also if it wasn't for whatever it was chaining my hands to the wall above my head.

"W-why? I didn't do anything to you." Axel smirked.

"No you didn't but your brother, father and Riku did. All of this is your fault." Came Marluxia's voice from right beside of me. I turned my head to see him casually standing there as if he had been there the whole time.

"How is this my fault?!" I growled "And where's Sora and Riku?!"

"Mmm so many questions so little time. Unfortunately for you I'm not going to answer any of your questions." I glared "Instead you're gonna answer mine."

"And if I don't want to?" I challenged.

"Then you get punished." I visibly paled.

"Punished…?"

"Yes. Punished, but I wont tell you what it is, you'll just have to find out yourself." I continued to glare but it was weakening by the smug looks Marluxia was giving me, telling me I was going to lose this one. I had so many questions but none of them were gonna be answered right now.

"Alright we're gonna play a game-" He snapped his fingers and something tugged on my neck making me stand up. I looked up and my mouth dropped, a noose. "Thaaaat's right, hang man, or, more like hang Roxas."

My heart started beating faster knowing that I probably wasn't going to survive this.

"First question, where did your father hide the data for the Material Project?"

"Uh-"

"Ah, chose words carefully or it fight be the death of you."

"Material Project? I don't know what the hell that even is!" Marluxia frowned and drew a circle for the head and the rope went up a few inches; I sweat dropped.

" I don't tolerate liars, Roxas."

"But I'm not lying! I was four when you killed him like I would have cared then."

"Aren't you the same age as Sora?"

"No he's four years older than me."

"Lies, both of them." He drew a body and one arm then the rope went up two inches. I didn't dare speak again, just waited till he asked me the questions till it killed me, literally. Marluxia smirked as he saw my uneasiness.

"Next question, where is the Material Project?" I sighed after realizing this was all he was gonna ask.

I reluctantly replied "I don't know." He drew another arm, only five more chances; the rope rose higher starting to pull a bit.

"Same question."

This went on for another three more times, this was the last one before it killed me. I took a shaky breath as I tried to open my mouth but couldn't. The rope was already choking me a bit, it was getting harder to breath, I looked over at Axel with pleading eyes. I don't know why I did that, he wasn't going to help me anyway. Axel looked at me for a brief moment, he had this look in his eyes that I couldn't read. I looked back at Marluxia and sighed inwardly.

"I-I…don't……know." I said finally. I was going to have to face it sometime.

"Hum, too bad." He drew the last eye and my rope went up a few centimeters then stopped. I coughed as I tried to breath, I could barley stand on the tip of my toes so it wouldn't kill me.

The lights then shut off and I heard something fall to the floor and groan after letting out a string of curses.

"Reno! Get Roxas and go!" I heard Riku yell. I jumped at the loud noise which made me feet slip out from under me. I gasped but it was cut short due to the rope choking me.

"I don't know how to get up there!" Reno responded through the darkness.

"I'm kind of busy here, ah!"

"Roxas!" Reno yelled. My head started to spin again but before I passed out someone lifted me up.

"You're a pain in the ass…and heavier than you look." I felt the rope slip off of my neck and I took the opportunity and struggled. Axel has ahold of me and that meant Marluxia wasn't going to be too far behind so…I kicked and heard Axel grunt before slapping me in the face making me stop struggling.

"Just calm down! I'm not going to hurt you, got it memorized?" I didn't reply but just sat still as Axel ran off with me. We went through a few doors before I saw a light at the bottom of one before going through it and into the blinding light. Axel though just kept on running, not looking behind or around, just going straight to who knows where'

"Where are we going?" Axel didn't respond but kept on running, we ran into a house, shut the door and Axel rudely dropped me into the floor. "Axel, what are you doing?" Axel stopped and turned towards me.

"What?" I froze as he turned around and looked at me.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"No before that."

"…Axel?"

"Yea, that. How do you know my name?"

"I was there when you killed my father. They said your name."

"So you remembered me, eh?" Axel smirked as he walked over and leaned down towards me. "Say it again."

"Say it again..? Your name? You're sick, dude." Axel grabbed my wrist and harshly yanked me up bringing my face inches from his.

"You better do as I say if you want to live. I'll convince Marluxia not to kill you if you do as I say." I swallowed nervously and nodded. He smiled. "Good." Axel dragged me down a hall and shoved me into a room. "Stay here, got it memorized?

I nodded and he turned and shut the door locking it in the process. I looked around the room for a way to escape, I didn't want to know what Axel was planning but it couldn't be good. I quickly looked around the room for something then saw it. The window. I walked over to it and carefully pushed it up. The cool air once again hit my face and I smiled, freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

"You better do as I say if you want to live. I'll convince Marluxia not to kill you if you do as I say." I swallowed nervously and nodded. He smiled. "Good." Axel dragged me down a hall and shoved me into a room. "Stay here, got it memorized?

I nodded silently and he turned and shut the door locking it in the process. I immediately looked around the room for a way to escape, I didn't want to know what Axel was planning but it couldn't be good, especially after that kiss, he could rape me for all I know. I quickly looked around the room for something then saw it.

The window, it was just big enough for me to get through. I walked over to it and carefully pushed it up. What kidnapper doesn't lock the windows? Maybe...he wants me to escape? I had to get out of here and find out about this 'Material Project'. The cool air once again hit my face as I lifted the window all the way up and I smiled, freedom.

---

I paused before climbing out, Axel said that he would convince Marluxia not to kill me if I stayed here. Even if I he did convince him not to that doesn't mean Axel wouldn't kill me himself.

I sat down and figured thinking this out would be best, so he convinces Marluxia not to kill me and lets suppose Axel wont kill me either, that doesn't me they can't torture me.

I glanced at the window and stood up, I'd rather leave than be sorry. I carefully and quietly hoisted myself onto the sill and out the window. I dropped out then looked around seeing no one around except for a few people walking along the street. I took one last look around and dashed off down the lawn and into the streets.

Like before, I got lost…I was pretty sure I was going the wrong way since I didn't see anything familiar. I kept on walking till my legs started to ache, I decided to find a place to sit. There was a wooden bench beside a small run down clothing store that I could sit at.

I ended up sitting there watching people walk by for what seemed like hours, well I was guessing hours since the sun had dramatically dropped since I left the house Axel took me to. I started to wonder if leaving was the best idea…

"Of course it was…I did what an normal person would do."

"Oh but you're not just any normal person are you?" I froze at the voice from behind me too afraid to acknowledge who it was. Oh please…go away…go away. "Awh you too scared to look at me?" He cooed. "Roxas."

I shot up from the bench and took off, I could hear the footsteps behind me but I didn't dare turn around. I knew the silver haired man was following me, he knew I was the prince and now he found me again and was going to rape me or kill me…or both. Yea, probably both.

I turned a corner but fell as the silver haired man dove for my feet. I kicked but he ended up holding them down and crawling on top of me.

"Since I know your name you should know mine since I will be making you shout it. My name is Sephiroth, you're going to learn to fear, say and love my name. I gagged but Sephiroth leaned down and forced his lips harshly on mine. I opened my mouth making him think I was letting him do what he wanted I bit down on his lips and he yelped and pulled back. I raised my fist to make a throw at his face but he caught on to what I was doing and grabbed my hand and squeezed it making it make a few sickening popping sounds.

I screamed and Sephiroth leaned down to kiss me again but I balled my other hand and slammed it into the side of his face as hard as I could. Sephiroth growled as he rubbed his bruised cheek. Before he could react I kneed him in the gut and rolled him off of me.

I quickly got up and ran off not even looking back. I ran faster and faster before I collapsed and gasping for much needed air. I could hear footsteps advancing quickly, I didn't want to take the chance with Sephiroth finding me so I hid in the shows of a in-between buildings type alleys.

I stayed silent as I saw Sephiroth run past, he stopped and looked around before turning down a corner. I sighed in relief and leaned my head back against the wall. Now I knew why Xigbar didn't want me out of the castle.

I came back to reality as I heard some familiar voices, I peaked my head out to see Reno walking around asking people question, probably asking if they've seen me. I grinned stepped out to go to Reno but was pulled back and felt a cold sharp knife against my throat.

"Ah, ah, Roxas. You're not going anywhere. Especially after I specifically told you to stay in the room, but I figured you'd try to escape. I left the window unlocked for a purpose. I knew if you left I couldn't trust you, but if you stayed then I wouldn't have to come out here and find out then take you back and lock you up so you don't try this again." Axel paused. "Looks like you failed your first test, Roxy." I wanted to comment on the nickname but didn't dare.

I watched as Reno disappeared from site to look else where for me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I just wanted to cry, scream…something! Escape was so close. So close!! DAMN YOU AXEL! DAMN YOU!I felt the knife on my throat being taken off and Axel put it away. "Come on, kid. Let's get back so I can eat, I've had a long day." I snorted, he had a long day? He's not fighting for his life here.

Axel grabbed the back of my shirt color and with his hand he opened up some sort of portal on the wall beside of us. My mouth gaped open, how did he do that?! Of course I wasn't about to ask. He would probably tell me to shut up or just not answer. Axel shoved me through the black thing and we ended up in some dirty rocky basement type thing. I had a feeling I'd be seeing a lot of this place while I'm here.

I stood there till Axel came out a few seconds later. "Oh look, you stayed like a good boy." I glared at him but daring to say a word. Axel pushed me forward towards the end of the wall then opened a stone type door and pushed me into the room it led to. "Personally I don't want to put you here, but boss says I have to…so…yea. Marluxia will be down later…I guess." Axel said awkwardly then shrugged. He came over and shoved me down on one of the cold hard seats then took the chains handing from the wall and locked my wrists in place.

Axel wordless stood up, closed the door locking it in the process. The room was pitch black now. I could hear some shuffling on the floor after a few minutes of silence then a few squeaks. Rats. I shivered from the thought of the rats, the smell and the bitterness of the cold damn cell I was in.

My stomach growled loudly and I groaned. I didn't suspect that Marluxia was going to be down anytime soon so I'd just have to live with it. I suddenly felt tired and my eye lids dropped heavily downward. I didn't try to force them open, the only thing keeping me awake was my arms hanging beside my head. But I eventually found peace and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It didn't feel like too much later I was rudely awoken by a bright light streaming into the room. I squinted my eyes to block out the blinding light that ended the dark room.

My mind finally woke up when I realize that the door was open and that meant someone was coming in. Most likely Marluxia since Axel said he would be back later. Footsteps could be heard walking into the room, I tried to stay calm but it was killing me that I couldn't who it was but my eyes started to adjust to the light.

I could barely make out a paint pink color before the door closed leaving it pitch black once again. I held my breath as I listened for something or someone being in the room; I exhaled. Small floor lights flickered on a few moments later effectively lighting up the room.

I look a look around to see nothing but looked again and saw Marluxia to the far left of me. I held my breath again as he walked over to me his face completely expressionless. He stopped right in front of me and just stared at me and I stared back, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say something or if he was.

The intense silence felt like it was going to suffocate me before Marluxia sneered at me and crossed his arms.

"You're so lucky I took Axel's offer to spare you're life But that doesn't mean I can't bring you as much pain as I can muster. I swallowed dryly but kept my eyes trained on Marluxia as he paced the room. "So lucky, yet unfortunate. Death is too easy of a way out, I should have realize that when I made Vexen kill your father." Vexen, so that was his name.

I stayed silent too afraid if I said anything something bad would happen. I didn't want to be in anymore pain than what I had to be. "But Axel can't save you for long , dear Roxas. Eventually I'll get tired of you and I'll just have to kill you like I do with anything else." I started to feel nervous, he was working his way to his main plot. " You're gonna have to do something other than sit down here and do nothing other than get tortured….hum…"

I felt my stomach twist into knots as I awaited my fate. Marluxia paces in silence, except for his feet tapping slowing on the floor. Tap, tap, tap, tap. My eyes started to droops at bit as I waited but when the tapping stopped I looked up to see Marluxia with a smile on his face.

Oh no. "Roxas, I decided to go easy on you. All you'll be a servant." I blinked. A servant? I let out a small sigh of relief having expecting something bigger and probably painful. "Rules: Do as you are told, always. There will be others joining us later and you'll do whatever they say. Do not speak unless given permission unless someone is asking you something, always reply nicely. You snap or disobey and you will be taken down here and be punished. Oh yea, do not lie, if you do and we find out, you'll be in a hell of trouble. Any questions?"

"…So you're just keeping me captive? H-how long?"

"I told you, until I'm sick of you and when I am you'll be eliminated. You've seen and know too much to just let you run free. Oh yes one more thing, do not make us repeat ourselves, ever." I nodded. "Good. Now here are some clothes, put them on and I'll be waiting outside the door, do not, try anything stupid." Marluxia warned, unlocked the chains and threw me a pile of clothes then left the room.

I dressed into my new clothes which were not that bad. The shirt was black with a weird symbol in the right corner of it, the also the pants were black. I looked at myself through the dirty body mirror and checked myself out. Oddly it all fit perfectly. Marluxia must already knew what he was going to do with me and just left me in suspense. There was a small sink beside me and I started to wash my face with my hands. I wiped myself off and looked over at the door.

I was almost too scared to go out but I knew I had too. It was an order, Marluxia said orders were supposed to be followed or else. I didn't want the 'or else'. I walked over to the door, opened it and stepped out seeing Marluxia leaning on the wall in front of me.

He looked me over and smiled. "It looks good on you. Now come, I'll show you what you will be doing." Marluxia started walking. I sighed, this was a change. First I was giving the orders and now I was taking them. It will also be one of the last people I'd want to take orders from.

"Roxas." Marluxia warned. I jerked my head up to see he was a good ways a head of me. I quickly ran over to him.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Roxas, I told you to not make me repeat myself." I head my breath, I had already messed up. "I'll let it go this time but do not let it happen again." He said as he turned around and held out his hand opening up a black thing like Axel had done. "These corridors are the fastest way out. Go." He ushered me forward into the corridor.

The other side let to the same room Axel had dropped me in before leading me into a spare room that lead to my escape. It looked like a normal place in any common house. There was a couch, chairs and it lead into a kitchen which you would go through to go to the bedrooms.

"Now understand this Roxas" Marluxia said as he came through the portal. "You even try to escape and I will kill you before you even reach the door." I gulped and nodded. I wasn't even going to think about trying that again. Not with that Sephiroth guy. Apparently there was a look of terror on my face because Axel came into the room and poked me on the arm.

"Did Marly scare you that bad? Geesh Marly, ease it up." I just shook my head. "Are we intimidating?" I didn't answer, it wasn't really them. They hadn't tried to rape me…yet.

"Answer." Marluxia snapped and I shuffled my foot and looked down to the floor.

"Just thinking about a guy I met when I was running away…"

"A guy? Did he do something?" Axel asked, I opened my mouth but Marluxia spoke up.

"Look at people when you are talking to them." I reluctantly looked up at Axel.

"He uh, raped me, well tried to." No one said anything.

"You have his name?" Axel asked quietly.

"Uh…it was that one guy who attacked me when you first saw me. Sephiroth I think it was." Axel didn't say anything. He walked around me and out the front door making it slam in the process.

"He gets like that when he hears about rape. I'm guessing he was raped as a child or something." Marluxia commented as Axel left the house. I just stared at the door in wonder of what Axel was even going to do. I shrugged it off and looked back at Marluxia. He looked back at me and clasped his gloved hands.

"Alright, pretty much all you'll be doing is house chores, except taking out the trash. Someone else will do that since it involves going outside. Well whatever you see needs done do it, if you have any questions just ask. If you've think you've done everything you can see come to me or someone else and ask them if they need anything. If you hear a bell that means we are calling for you and you need to come immediately no matter what you're doing. Any questions? No? Good get started." Marluxia patted my back and walked off to one of the rooms.

I sighed and decided to go see if the kitchen needed cleaning and oh boy did it. There was god knows what on the walls and floors, dishes piled everywhere. The counters were littered with moldy food and dishes. Something was on the ceiling and I was too scared to find out what it was.

I winced at the site but knew it had to be done. I had to think of it this way, if I do it, it will keep me occupied. I pretended to roll up my sleeves and started working.

I first started with the dishes. There were only god knows how many moldy dishes, silverware and Tupperware littered across the kitchen. I put some gloves on, filled the sink with really hot soapy water and started.

I had to clean out the cleaning water and change dish rags thirteen times before I got the dishes done and put away to their respected places in which the cabinets were conveniently labeled. I then had to fill it with clean water and another rag to wipe off the counters, microwave, stove and fridge with, that took some time because there was something on the counter that was super hard to get off.

After that I once again cleaned out the water and brought out the sponges and scrubbed the walls clean of whatever it was (and I didn't want to know) on it. After my fifteenth time emptying the water in the sink I started on the fridge.

That I am unable to speak of because it is too nasty and gruesome of a story to tell so let just say after four of emptying the bucket I used to clean the kitchen with I filled it up to mop the floors with.

I finished cleaning the floor, in which, thank the gods it only took one bucket to clean it, I was done. I looked around feeling very proud of myself. Until I saw the thing on the ceiling, to which I dreaded having to clean and hoping it wouldn't attack me in the process. But I had just cleaned the floors so it would have to wait until later.

I glared at the thing. "I'll be back for you later." I stated before walking away to find something else. I walked into the tv, lounge, living room, whatever you wanted to call it; we'll call it the living room, and started working on it. Thank gods it wasn't as bad as the kitchen. It just needed dusting and swept.

Marluxia came by a few seconds later. "Roxas, I'm going out. I trust you wont be trying to escape, correct? Because remember one foot out that door and I'll kill you." I nodded as I advanced towards the closet and took out the Pledge and a sweeper. Nothing more was said and Marluxia left the house.

Of course that was very tempting to escape but I was caught too easily last time and didn't really want to chance it again. I didn't really mind cleaning though, it was defiantly something to do other than sit around all day. I knew I would be saying this now but will defiantly be tired of this later. I uncapped the Pledge, got a rag and started working.

I eventually finish within an hour then started on the bed room. Just making the beds, straightening up and sweeping. It was interesting to see some of the rooms, especially when there were thirteen of them. I also clean all five bathrooms (me: this house is a three story house….it had to fit everything!!) which were all almost as bad as the kitchen but I saved them in time. I sighed and looked around, just one more bedroom…as I walked towards it I just hoped this was steps closer to find out where Sora was…

---

"Gah, stop it Demyx! I wasn't gonna do anything to Zexion I swear! All I was gonna do was take his book." Zexion glared at me then went back to reading his overly large book. Demyx's headlock tightened apparently not liking what was said. "Ah kidding, kidding!!" Demyx grinned and let go of me.

"Gosh Axel how do I manage to get you into a head lock but I can't beat you in a battle practice?" Demyx asked casually as we kept walking; we being, Marly, Zexion, Demyx and I.

"Luck. You caught me off guard." Demyx snickered.

"You were lost in thought for a few moments there. What were you thinking about anyway?"

I shrugged "Who knows." I did. Marluxia did. It was the cute blond now staying at our lovely abode. Demyx shrugged then turned to Zexion to try to strike up a conversation.

"Don't get too attacked, Axel." Marluxia warned as he walked closer to me.

I smirked "Yea right. That wont happen, he's nothing to me, got it memorize?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes at my phrase. "Just be careful, Axel. He can't be with us forever, and you you're self know that's impossible." I rolled my eyes also but didn't comment. The thing was, we were all immortal. There are twelve of us that we have found along our travels from world to world. I hadn't been like this for very long like the others had, this was my eight thousandth year. Yea you may think that's a long time but compared to everyone else its very small.

Xemnas, our head leader is around twenty thousand. Xaldin is fourteen thousand. Vexen was nineteen thousand. Lexeaus is seventeen thousand. Zexion is ten thousand. Saix is sixteen thousand. I am eight thousand. Demyx is ten thousand. Luxord is eleven thousand. Marluxia is seventeen thousand and Larxene is sixteen thousand.

They day we all joined are in that order also. Our group is called Organization Thirteen. We used to have thirteen members but two of them turned on us so its only twelve. But instead of changing it awkwardly to Organization Twelve, we kept it Thirteen.

"Oh my gods what happened to the house?!" I heard Demyx yell. We were in fact at the house and Demyx and Zexion were standing there with mouth open.

Marluxia and I ran over, pushed the two guppies inside and both mine and Marluxia's eyes widened. The living room was practically shining from being so clean, everything glittered from the few lights scattered around the room. Demyx composed himself and ran into the kitchen and gasped, we went and looked at it and couldn't believe it.

Once a bomb now a spotless kitchen was very overwhelming for all of us. Demyx ran to the nearest bathroom and then the bedroom, they were all spotless and shining from, literally floors to ceiling.

"Holy hip huggers batman, what happened?" Demyx asked who was staring in amazement. "The floors are cleaned, waxed, swept and everything! Did someone hire a maid or something? I haven't ever seen it this clean, even when we bought it."

Marluxia shook his head. "No…I didn't…where is that boy." I was amazed too. Roxas did all this in the time we were gone. Marluxia rang a bell loudly then stopped to listen. Marluxia growled and rung it again as he started to walk to find Roxas.

"He sure wouldn't." I said as I saw the look on Marluxia's face. "He wouldn't clean the entire house spotless then just up and leave." Demyx sighed dramatically.

"Who is this 'he'?" I walked into the living room and looked around before spotting what I was looking for.

"Him right there." I pointed to the sleeping figure on the couch. Everyone walked in to see the very worn out sleeping blond curled up on the couch.

"Hum, is he one of us?" Demyx asked.

Marluxia shook his head "This my friends is the prince of Hollow Bastion. Roxas Hirotashani, heir to the throne. And he just cleaned our house. We captured him, obviously, and now he's going to be our own servant."

"Are you sure about this, Marluxia?" Zexion asked uncertainty.

"He knows what will happen if he tried to escape. If he has any will to live then he'll stay here." I stared at Roxas for a moment before walking over and picking him up. Roxas didn't stir a bit as I did so. Poor thing it took everything out from him.

"I can defiantly say I am impressed." Zexion commented and Demyx nodded. I stared at him before looking up at Marluxia.

"He can stay in my room." Marluxia crosses his arms and gave Axel a look. "I wont get attached, I promise." Marluxia just rolled his eyes and motioned for me to take him away. As I left I saw Demyx look a me, Roxas then whispered something in Zexion's ear that earned him a smack and yet out a small 'ouch'.

I walked into my room then closed my door with my foot. Setting Roxas down on the bed I closed the blinds before looking out of them, it was nearing sunset. I closed the blinds all the way before looking back at Roxas.

I had to get him changed into something more comfy. I'd have to borrow something from Zexion or something, they were almost the same height right? I didn't feel like walking down to Zexion's room to persuade him to lend some clothes.

I pulled out a blue pajama shirt and pants out of my drawer and walked over to Roxas. Well this was going to be interesting, oh if he woke up…this would look so bad. I carefully started to undress him and then put my clothes on him throwing his other ones in a heap on the floor. After I successfully changed Roxas and myself into something comfy I pull the covers over the still sleeping Roxas. I climbed into bed also and laid down right beside of him watching him sleep.

A few seconds later Roxas started to moan and squirm and mumble incoherent things but they started to get louder.

"N-no! Please…don't." I stared at Roxas as he squirmed and mumbled insure what to do. "No...ah please…help…" I winced at the thought of what Roxas was dreaming of. Apparently Sephiroth has scared him pretty badly. Roxas started to thrash so I put my hand on his cheek and stroked it lightly with my thumb.

"It's alright. Calm down." I said softly. Roxas finally calmed down back into his peaceful state. I didn't know why, but for some reason it made me really angry. How could someone do that to a kid like Roxas? I look my hand off of Roxas' cheek and clenched my fists. Oh Sephiroth was going to pay, dearly.

****

-----

**Well this certainly is a long chapter. You're lucky I even wrote because I didn't get not one review on the last two chapters. Took me three freakin days to write this...but I got a lot of faves and alerts, and are still coming so I had to write just for them. Plus I had to get it in before my vacation ends in the next day.**

**Well I guess all I can say is, what is Roxas gonna think when he wakes up in Axels clothes and in bed with him? And what is Axel gonna do about Sephiroth? Yea he'll die. Just letting you know. But he deserves it, no? I kept wanting to put Xigbar in the group of them and had to edit him out twice since he works for the castle. Eh but Xiggy used to be in it, he's one of them that left. His story will be later**

**The AkuRoku is getting here! As for the SoRiku. Uh well I dunno how to enter Sora into this, I haven't planned that. I am one of those writers who plot as they write. It just comes to me and I edit later. So be patient and stick with me please.**

**Oh yes brownie points to the person who got the Spoonychan reference.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KH games or Pledge, Square Enix and Disney does. Not the Pledge part. They are owned by whoever owns them….which just could be Pledge. I dunno, who really cares?! NOW PLEASE REVIEW DAMN IT!!**

**~StarsAtMidnight29~**


	6. Author Note

Welllllllllllll. I'm sorry to say this story is going on hold for a while. I'm just not interested in writing these...when I finally feel like it...that is when

I will update again xD. I just have something else I'm into and it will probably pass. I'm sorry but I have no motivation. School ends soon, maybe

I'll get inspired or something then...well...for now...good bye!

- MatthewTheInvisible (Formerly: StarsAtMidnight29)


End file.
